


Comforting Silence

by Melime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Fandom Stocking 2016, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: That night, they didn’t wish for anything more than each other’s company.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FalconHorus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Silêncio Reconfortante](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419021) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [fandom stocking](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/) community, at [Falcon_Horus' Stocking](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/634946.html)

When Teyla was finally released from the infirmary, she didn’t go to her room. She had experienced far worse threats on her life in the past, but what had happened with Michael felt personal. They all had a hand on what was done to him, and now he was free to roam the galaxy.

Instead, she went to Kate’s room, and wasn’t surprised in finding that Kate was still awake. It was a habit of sorts, that they would find each other after particularly stressful days, which happened to both far too often.

They didn’t talk, not then, not yet. There would be a time for that, after both had had a chance to process the magnitude of this failed experiment, but this wouldn’t come until the following day. That night, they didn’t wish for anything more than each other’s company. Teyla crawled to Kate’s side in bed, hugging her middle and resting her head over Kate’s chest. It was comforting for both, that so often relied on words, not to need them in this situation. Then, for the night, as long as it could pass without a new crisis, they could enjoy the silence, and take comfort in each other’s company. It was all they needed for now.


End file.
